


Blood

by Aniki411



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sex, Soulmates, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniki411/pseuds/Aniki411
Summary: Levi’s heard of singularities before, but it was so rare, he’s never actually met anyone who’s found theirs before. Not like he hung around other vampires much; he’s never had a clan to belong to and he’s been on the move for most of his life, traveling between cities, never staying too long in any particular place. But still, he would have paid attention to something like that.How could this be possible?





	Blood

**Blood**  

_Singularity._

 

It happens the night before. 

He’s been ignoring it for a few days,  pushing it to the back of his mind, knowing he could last a few more before he has to go out and pursue. It grows quietly, changing from a distant impulse somewhere deep inside of him to something more insistent, more present and tangible by  the day, until the hunger begins to prickle at his skin. He knows then he doesn't have the luxury to wait much longer and it’s better to take care of it now before it grows into an uncontrollable beast.

So he exits the building he’s been hiding in for the past few weeks and slips quietly into the night.

He moves discreetly, preferring to blend with the shadows of dimly lit alleyways, avoiding busy streets and trying to not attract unnecessary attention. Big cities like this one have enough resources and can easily launch an extermination campaign and he’d have his hands full trying to avoid a whole army of hunters. He prefers to not have to deal with that. Neither does he want to accidentally stumble upon another vampire’s territory. He hasn’t spent long enough in this city to know all of its local clans and divisions.

He slips from one corner of the building to another, like liquid shadow indistinguishable from the black oil of the night. He barely has a second to register.

Two.

There are two of them coming from both sides.

He dodges when the first one launches, but the other one is too quick and manages to almost grab him by the lapel of his jacket. He jumps, darts into the alley, they pursue.

They are fast, much faster than any he has ever encountered before. And they work well together.

He speeds up, dashes from the corner of one building to another, momentarily loses track of one of the pursuers, the other one is still after him. He runs a few more blocks, then suddenly halts and quickly changes direction, dashing for one of the taller looking buildings, rounds the corder, diversion almost finished, now if only he could - _bang_ \- he crashes into the first pursuer he lost track of minutes ago.

The collision is violent, the impact sends them both rolling to the ground. It’s good twenty feet before the world stops tumbling around them. The instant it slows down enough they lunge at each other full force, wrestling for control. The pursuer, human, is strong, he shoves him into the ground, but Levi is also strong and much more agile, he ducks, launches and ends up on top of the human. He raises an arm to punch, he only needs a second, they lock eyes. 

He stops. 

The human’s eye widen. He hears a breath drawn and he hears a heartbeat stammer and with it _something_ else. He sees pulse flutter on the open expanse of the human’s throat. His arm freezes midair. It’s only a moment’s hesitation. 

And before he can process the moment is gone. Something else growls and collides with his side at top speed, sends him flying into the nearest wall. His head hits the brick and for a moment everything is spinning. He sees the other human has caught up to him, he’s kneeling by the side of the one he just fought with, they are saying something to one another, but he doesn’t hear. Inside of his head is ringing. He must have hit it too hard when he slammed into the wall. He blinks willing his head to clear. The humans are still discussing something, occasionally glancing at him. He realizes this is his only chance. He dives towards the nearest dark street.

He only hopes that this gives him enough of a head start. He’d have to lose them in the tight net of the old part of the city. He runs as fast as he can.

 

After minutes of top speed zigzagging through the narrow old streets, it seems he finally lost them. He hasn’t heard them move or get anywhere near him in the past ten minutes or so. He finds it safe enough to slow down. His head is still dizzy, now from the amount of running that he’s done, and his heart is hammering. He slips behind a corner of the building and leans against the wall to catch a quick breath. This night has been exhausting and he still hasn’t eaten. He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his face with the palms of his hands.

“Going somewhere?” a voice says and he jumps. Momentarily disoriented he turns and takes a step back scanning the shadows. There’s only one dim lamp illuminating the entire block and the human speaking to him remains just out of the light. 

How’d he manage to catch up with him? He’s underestimated them again. At least it seems it’s only one of them that did. He’d have to give it to this human, he clearly knows these streets better than he does. Something to keep in mind on his escape route.  What a pain.

He steadies himself.

“Why, I do enjoy an occasional midnight stroll. Is there a problem with that?” He says to the direction the voice appears to have come from. 

“No, it seems we have that in common,” the voice answers. “Are you enjoying the night?”

Levi would give the human a glare of the century had he known which direction to glare at.

 “Yeah, and I’m quite busy, so I’d rather be on my way, if you don’t mind,” he grumbles quite annoyed into the darkness and waits for a reply to gage the position of the human better.

The human has either moved with speed and stealth rivaling a vampire, which at this point wouldn’t be at all surprising to Levi, or somehow managed to give false impression about his previous location, because he takes a step into the light then and he’s suddenly mere feet away from Levi. He has to stop himself from moving backwards on instinct. He tenses and decides to observe the human, now that they are both still enough and the world is not reeling around them.

He is tall, very tall, Levi notices, and his hair is a soft glow in the dim light of the street lamp. He is wearing a beige colored frock coat that will most definitely need extensive cleaning after their previous collision.

The human takes a step forward.

“It could be a bit dangerous to be walking without company this late at night in this particular part of town,” he says and takes another step towards Levi. Levi wants to laugh at the absurdity of that statement, so far the only danger to him has been this human. 

He remains rooted to the spot, senses prickling. “You seem new here,” the human ventures, waits for confirmation, Levi doesn’t give any, the human can keep guessing. He _listens_ instead. 

Something is bothering him, has been bothering him. Something is not right about this human. Not just his speed or his strength.

He became vaguely aware of it back when the human first collided into him, how, when he got an opening to strike him, everything seemed to happen in a strange almost liquid motion, how the air resonated, space bending out of shape around them. He tries to replay it in his mind. The moment the other is under him, his eyes widen, throat near him open and inviting, he only needed one swift motion to end it. Why did he hesitate?

The human says something, but he doesn’t hear words.

Levi hears something else. He can’t understand where it’s coming from.  It’s at first distant and he strains to discern it from the layers of the city sounds around them, but as seconds pass it becomes clearer and more pronounced. It seems to be calling him. The gentle _hum_.

He wants to check his ears as though something is wrong with them, but knows that instant in some deep part of himself that it’s useless, that what he hears is not really a sound. 

 

It’s a _feeling_. 

And it’s pulsing, with a warm, steady, hypnotic motion.

It’s tangible, and fluid, and the color of…

 

He takes a sharp step back. 

The human takes a step forward. 

Levi swallows but doesn’t say anything and the human just gazes at him.

He is somehow closer now, close enough that Levi can see his face, his eyes. He feels dizzy.

He realizes then that he’s made a mistake because for some unknown reason he can’t look away.

He stares mesmerized, unable to move as the human draws closer to him, distance reduced to mere inches. Levi can hear his breath now, so loud, his heartbeat, the open skin of his neck just above the collar, all of the reality fades into background.

And the strange hum, the hum keeps growing, seems to be everywhere now, makes him shaky and lightheaded, weak at the knees and not solid all together, it’s overwhelming.

It swells inside him, slow circles, warm and insistent, inviting, a desire to be pulled in, pulled apart, he feels like he’s swimming -  

He shoves the human violently, darts and lands twenty feet away from the impact, panting heavy. 

The human collides with the brick wall, doubles over and groans. Levi wonders if he’s broken something. The human raises his head sharply, looks up at Levi with confusion, opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything, Levi takes off.

 

He runs at full speed without any sense of direction. 

He runs and doesn't stop until he finds himself at the very edge of town, until his lungs start to burn and he wants to throw up.

He darts behind a dark industrial looking building and sinks against a wall heaving. 

How could he have been so foolish? He’s really done it this time. He should have run the moment he first noticed something was off, he shouldn’t have stayed, shouldn’t have _listened_. Why did he listen?!

 

What if the human heard it too? 

 

The realization is chilling. He curls his hands into tight fists. 

He should have slit his throat, shouldn’t have hesitated when he had an opening, definitely shouldn’t have _listened_. Stupid, he has been so stupid.

If it is what he thinks it is and the human finds out, he could do anything to him. Singularity. Someone who had a potential to bend him to his will just through sheer power of his blood. Levi can’t believe it’s happening.

He’s heard of singularities before, but it was so rare, he’s never actually met anyone who’s found theirs before. Not like he hung around other vampires much; he’s never had a clan to belong to and he’s been on the move for most of his life, traveling between cities, never staying too long in any particular place. But still, he would have paid attention to something like that.

How could this be possible?

He knew the risk, he shouldn't have come to such a highly populated area.  But how could he have predicted? Most went their whole lives without finding a singularity, the chances of actually stumbling upon one were so minuscule, so non existent. This wasn’t something that even factored into his decision making. He groaned. Just his luck.

He could have just stepped into a trap of his own making. But he needs to know more.

If it’s true and the human from the streets is his singularity he can’t just leave it unattended now. This human is a threat and his blood has the potential to hold too much power over Levi. He has to know for sure. If it’s true he’ll have to kill him before the thing takes over, however that actually works. He really doesn’t know enough, he needs to find out. He needs to think clearly.

But right now he is too worn out and he is still hungry. He sighs in frustration, picks himself up and heads back in the direction of the city. Damn human.

 

 

He finds himself leaning against the wall of the human's house the next night. It didn’t take long to find him, his residence is not far from the alley where they first ran into each other the previous night.

Levi enters quietly, slips through the open window of the second story bedroom. 

It’s _his_ bedroom. The sheer fabric of the curtains is unmoving, there’s no breeze tonight. He pushes them open and steps softly on the floor.

He finds the human sleeping deep, breathing steadily. It’s a heavy wooden bed with ornate posts. Must be old. He steps around it soundlessly, makes his way towards the side where the human is sleeping and climbs on top of him, carefully hovering above, not touching.

The human’s face is relaxed and expression soft. The dim light of the moon and distant street lamps that seeps through the window illuminates his features with soft glow, his hair a silver-hued mess on the pillow, mouth parted slightly. _Attractive_ , Levi thinks one careless moment and chastises himself immediately for being distracted. Could the singularity be messing with him already? He shakes his head.

He came here to find out. He only just needs to hear. Levi leans in just a fraction of an inch, a lose strand of his own choppy hair falls. 

The human’s eyes open.

They stare at each other stunned into stillness. It seems the entire city has gone quiet. A long moment passes before the human opens his mouth to speak.

“You followed me to my home,” he says. “What for?”

Levi stares at him, not moving. He finds it impressive that the human could hold his own against him in that alley, and even now at his most vulnerable and defenseless he still appears to be not the slightest bit afraid of him. He is either overly confident or truly dangerous. Or has forgotten that despite his short statue Levi is still a vampire and a strong one too. Perhaps he needs a reminder.

"I could break your neck,” he says in response expression impassive.

"Could you?" The human asks not breaking eye contact. Still not afraid. Levi feels a strange sense of fascination. It’s distracting.

"Yes," he murmurs slowly in response, "as well as every bone in your body if I choose to."

“Hmm," human hums and considers.  "Why don't you?" 

Levi has to steady himself to not betray any surprise at the question. His eyebrows furrow, he takes a moment to consider his answer.

"I'm not here for that,” he manages slowly.  "Just came to make sure of something.”

The human doesn’t respond right away, he considers Levi instead, a long steady gaze. 

And then suddenly his eyelashes flutter and his gaze begins to trail down Levi’s face, from his piercing nonhuman eyes to the sharp lines of his cheekbones, over the unusually pale skin, down the straight line of his nose to the curve of his mouth, until the human pauses at his lips. 

Levi feels his face burn.

The human remains quiet for a second, and then he swallows.

"Have you?” He says finally and his breath ghosts over Levi’s skin. It takes him a second to remember what the human is referring to.

“Possibly,” he answers, but somehow the word comes out barely above whisper.

 

The human flips him over so fast, so unexpected, his breath hitches. And he struggles for a short reflexive moment until he realizes that the human is not trying to restrain him, just hovers above, knees on both sides of Levi’s hips, staring at him intently. 

And all Levi can do is stare back, panting heavy in confusion. 

When the human’s hand moves up Levi's side his eyes widen. 

He inhales sharp and freezes. The human doesn’t avert his eyes and doesn’t stop. 

His hand slides up Levi’s thigh over the fabric of his pants and the folds of his jacket, slow and deliberate. Levi’s releases a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding and as the human’s hand continues something inside of him softens and bends in a strange, unfamiliar shape, he realizes he is _willing_ and his head begins to swim.

He starts to hear it then, somewhere inward a distant gentle hum. It’s so faint, he’s not at all sure at first if it’s there at all. So he tries to follow it, can’t help himself, as it grows, unwilling to stay hidden in the depths of his insides, moves up the straight line of his spine, over the curve of his neck and climbs the hollow of his throat. It’s pulling at the surface now and is warm and is almost tangible and as it reaches his mouth, his lips part with a soft _Ah_.

The human’s hand stills above his pulse point, just below the first button of his shirt, and he finds the human staring at him with heavy lidded eyes.

He suddenly becomes aware of the fine texture of sheets under his fingertips, the stillness of the room, the collective rise and fall of their chests, the slightest tremor in the other one's fingers. 

 

The human kisses him. Pushes into the open of his mouth and takes it. Levi grabs at his shoulders, pulls him in.  Their tongues collide violently when he tries to exhale into the other’s mouth. Their bodies move. 

The human’s weight rocks into him and his back arches. Again, and then again.

He opens his mouth as he can’t fight the sound that escapes him and finds himself pressed into the skin of the human’s neck. It’s warm and damp from the air that breaks from Levi’s lungs in heavy gasps. He hears the human’s pulse shudder in hypnotic cadence, his body heavy with the heat against his own, his heart beating so, so close.

And he can't. The blood is humming, hot and inviting. It's calling him. 

Before he can stop himself his teeth sink into the other’s skin. The human gasps and for a moment everything is still. 

He feels the human swallow, take a second to pull his thoughts together, and when his voice comes out it’s coarse and hot and —

“It’s okay, you can - “ he says but before he can finish Levi breaks and moans against his skin and just like that they are moving again. The human’s hips rock into him, steady, powerful motion, and he raises his own to meet them, each movement pushes him deeper into the soft surface of the bed. He circles his arms around the human’s neck.

The feeling washes over him, the overwhelm of someone, this human, giving the source of his life to him willingly makes his head swim. It feels wicked and euphoric. He wonders if that’s also what singularity feels like.

He’s sucking and licking the human’s throat and it’s warm and so, so good. The pulse thrums under his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut.

He wants it, he can’t deny himself. 

 

They become frantic. He stops drinking, has half a rational thought to lick it shut and is gasping against the human’s skin, forehead pressing tight into his shoulder. He wants to curl into him, the sound that the human makes against his ear drives his instincts wild. He angles his hips to get more friction and the human responds, pressing into him tighter, he’s close, so close. The sound that he heard is a full blown feeling now, resonating into him with every thrust the human makes, growing warmer and warmer, like a tiny hurricane below his waist, wound so tight,  he is desperate, he is crashing, he _needs_ — 

His back arches, head thrown backwards and he shudders and comes. The human shudders and collapses against him, the sound that escapes his throat is muffled by the fabric of a pillow case.

The human rolls off him and he is left open, waves of heat coming off of him, his breath in rapid staccatos and eyes wide. He wants…

 

He is hit with sudden cold, a chill at his spine. The room is still and the curtains are unmoving.

He realizes what he’s done. His heart begins to pound. 

How did he allow this to happen? He only came here to see if the human was a threat, to see if he’d hear the calling again, if it was true or he’d imagined it, he had no intention of sleeping with him. Not only did he suck his blood, they’d actually… Levi’s throat squeezes tight and heat pulls at the bottom of his stomach at the memory of what happened just moments ago. The memory that hasn’t had a chance to become memory yet, that is still very much a part of the present, hot and liquid and clinging to his skin. And the human let him! How could have this escalated so fast?

 

The human shifts next to him.  He turns sharp to the side and watches.

The vampire glow of his eyes is reflecting in the human’s. That’s right, he’s forgotten that he's just eaten. The glow hasn’t receded yet. The human clears his throat.

“I'm a police officer, investigator in the vampire division. My name is Erwin Smith,” he says and Levi freezes, narrows his eyes to glare at him, the unreal situation has just gotten from bad to worse. He should have expected, but the human, Erwin, continues before Levi could react. “But you don't need to worry right now, you’re - “ he pauses expression unreadable, “ a special case, for lack of a better word.”

Levi stares at him. This is not progressing how he thought at all.

“I’ve no intention of harming or arresting you,” Erwin continues to explain, and adds a moment later, “that is if you don’t decide to go back to your earlier threat of breaking all my bones.”

Levi almost snorts at that. Clever. He considers briefly if he should remind the human who he’s dealing with, but his glow is still reflecting in the human’s irises,  eerie luminescence amidst the darkness of the room, so instead he says,

“You don’t have to worry about that. I would have by now if I wanted.”

A corner of the human’s mouth quirks at that and he nods, pleased.

“Good. It seems we have an understanding.”

Levi is not so sure about that, but the human relaxes somewhat next to him after that.

“I know you’re new. I haven’t seen you before. You took off last time before I could ask you,” the human must be referring to the previous night’s questioning in the alley when Levi panicked and bolted unsure of the rush of unfamiliar sensations stirred by the human’s proximity. “What’s your name?” the human asks.

Levi blinks, he wasn’t expecting the question. 

Giving his name like that feels oddly intimate. Even after what they’ve just done. He turns to stare at the ceiling. A moment passes undisturbed. No one’s called him by name in a long time.

“Levi,” he says quietly.

“Hmmm,” Erwin hums in response as though trying to size up the name in his mouth, but doesn’t say anything after.

 

They settle into a comfortable silence. Levi thinks he should probably leave, lying like this in this guy’s, Erwin’s, bed seems strange and surreal, he wasn’t invited, he snuck in for an entirely different purpose and things got out of hand and somehow this human wanted to do these things with him. It was perplexing and so unlike him, but not unpleasant, and a part of him wants to stay longer…  

He does need to clean up though. It was so sudden they didn’t even move past taking any of their clothes off. The thought makes him hot all over again.

He starts to rise before any more of those thoughts take over him.

 

“What was that sound?” the human asks quietly and Levi freezes. “…Is it what I think it is?” 

Erwin turns his head and is staring at him now and Levi can't bring himself to move, to nod or shake in denial. 

He’s known. This whole time. The human’s felt it too.

He opens his mouth, wants to deny it, closes it, opens it again. He suddenly can’t bring himself to lie.

“Possibly,” he hears the word come out before he can process and it’s too late to take it back.

 

He feels panicked, wants to get out and get as far away as he can and at the very same second a distant part of him also knows he will never be able to. He got his confirmation and it’s too late to turn now. He’s never had a chance of hiding this from the human Erwin Smith.

He’s bound to this human, in ways that he himself can’t fully understand, by the calling that he heard and listened to, by the blood that courses warmly through his veins, that the human willingly gave and he, the vampire, willingly took.

 

Is that what singularity feels like?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> saw of picture of Levi as a vampire, thought it was hot (yes cheesy I know), had an idea to write this, and of course Levi doesn't come out nearly as hot (although Erwin strongly disagrees) being basically homeless as opposed to an immortal count or whatever.  
> this was meant to be a one shot, but in the process of making it i've had so many questions in my head that i had to answer, and now that i have the answers i also happen to have the plot for part 2 :)  
> so that will probably happen...  
> please pardon my pretty much arbitrary use of punctuation, something i might never fully understand


End file.
